phoenixrisingffandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This page contains the history of the Phoenix Rising saga written by Vijay Kakani. ''Note: This page is under construction.'' Era Abbreviations The following are the abbreviations described by the era of that time. * ACT = Ancient * WAR = Warring * IRN = Iron * PX = Phoenix * AG = Age Phoenix Rising History Pre-''Phoenix Rising'' * Immemorial Time :The Creator came into existence :The Mythological Gods were created :The universe, worlds, planes and life was created * 3470 ACT :Asura Rangavardan was born. *'3481 ACT' :Chandra Rangavardan was born. :A few months later, Asura's family gets under attack while on a stroll outside their clan area. His parents perish in the act of protecting them and Masura, becoming enraged by it , indiscriminately kills his enemies. Since then, he raised his younger brother, Chandra, all on his own. * 3485 ACT :Asura becomes known as the Phoenix Titan, the first to possess powers similar to the gods :He daringly challenges the gods to a battle to test himself and become stronger. He defeated the God of Wisdom fairly easy before being defeated by the God of Justice after going through a difficult battle. :Some of the gods were outraged of his actions to battle hem, but most saw the fighting spirit amd understood his true intentions. Being impressed, they granted him the Divine Protection of several kinds and without his knowledge, they gifted him with the ability of Reincarnation each time he dies. :The gods also passed on similar gifts to the rest of the Phoenix Clan and that was when the idea of unifying the world under one order came to Asura's mind. He began training with his clan to see the fruition of the ultimate plan. * Around 3500 ACT :Asura, along with his brother, began their conquest to conquer the world and bring the rulership under the Phoenix Clan's rule. For this, they fought hard against various other factions and allowes those that surrendered to live peacefully while destroying those that challenged their authority. :He meets the Destiny Queens, all of whom were princesses that were offered up in order to appease him so that he will be favourable to their respective kingdoms. :Asura did not like this, but he could not simply send them away as it would shame them, so he married the nine of them with whom he soon develops a powerful bond of love. *'Around 3506 ACT' :The Dragon Clan appeared through the Dragon Gate into this world after they successful escaped from their collapsing world. They immediately fought with the Phoenix Clan that arrived to investigate after sensing the tremendous surge of power. :The Phoenix Titan met the Dragon Emperor, Lagron Rodraigun for the first time fact-to-face as they fought hard until the Dragon Emperor and his clan was defeated. :Asura, after discovering why they were there, allowed to retreat and soon after, the two clans converged on many occasions, including assisting each other when the other clan was in peril. *'3508 ACT' :A group of eight appeared in that world from the Demon World and we're named the Eight Disasters . Asura was joined by Lagron and together, they defeated them, but we're not strong enough to destroy them. So, the two transported the defeated disasters and sealed them up at various locations. * 3510 ACT :Asura finally defeated the Angels and watched them separate themselves from the rest of the world by raising the land surrounding them into the air where they will be left in peace. : Chandra, who had fought alongside his brother for some time, left the Phoenix Clan Kingdom and move away to live a quieter life with his wife and their baby. *'3512 ACT' :Chandra suddenly reappeared and brought along demons summoned from the Demon World. by destroying several kingdoms supporting the Phoenix Clan and claimed to be the enemy of the clan while calling himself the Calamity Titan. :The Destiny Queens wanted to change him back into being good and arranged to meet him without informing their husband. Once they arrived, he sprung a trap that isolated them from the world. Asura coming to know of their doing, raced to their rescue only to watch them perish at the habds of his former brother turned evil. :Aaura sought revenge against the Calamity Tiran and he waged war against the demons with the PhoeNix Clan and backed up by the Dragon Clan. Eventually, the two Titans clashed fists and after a fierce battle, Asura won as geliked his evil brother by exacting his revenge. :Devastated by the lose of his family, Asura left the Pho3niz Clan Kingdom and wandered into the wilderness of the world. * 3545 ACT :An Ancient Evil monster surfaced in that world and began to destroy everything. The Dragon Emperor went alone to defeat it, but was almost destroyed if it not for the timely arrival of the Phoeniz Titan. :Working together once again, Asura and Lagron fought against the monster, but their efforts proved to be futile and they were beaten to near death. Asura used Self-Sacrifisation to destroy the monster by taking hai own life, but the monster survived and it placed a powerful curse on the spirit of the Phoenix Titan and swore vengeance on the world before disappearing from the world. :Thus, Asura died and the Phoenix Titan reincarnation cycle began. ---- * 7777 WAR :Zekadraite Askajengret suddenly made his appearance in that world and instantly made .history. * 7780 WAR :Zekadraite Askajengretd defeated all leaders around the world and established himself as the Emperor of the World. This also marked the end of the Warring Era and the beginning of the Iron Era. ---- * 3 IRN :Zekadraite selected nine of the strongest warriors around the world and established the Nine Pillars of Power. * 30 INR :Zekadraite established the Ranks. * 1000 IRN :Zekadraite Askajengret suddenly disappeared from the world. * 1001 IRN :The World Racial War began. * 1003 IRN :Phoenix Titan summoned World Guardians to stop the racial war, sacrificing his life in the process. * 1004 IRN :The Iron Era officially ended and the Phoenix Era began in the honour of the Phoenix Titan's noble sacrifice. --- * 4600 PX :Baldrick Draigad is born. * 4605 PX :Kaizukamra is born. * 4640 PX :Baldrick Draigad and Kaizukamra met for the first time as a demon warrior and a demon sorceress. They attempted to use the Spell of Destruction, only to invoke the wrath of the God of Destruction. The god cursed them both with immortality while also cursing Kaizukamra to regressing back to a child every hundred years. * 4640 PX :Baldrick Draigad became known as the Immortal Demon King and Kaizukamra came to be known as the Immortal Demon Empresses * 7800 PX :The Demon-Human war began when the demons attempted to invade the Human Continent, lead by the Immortal Demon King. * 7810 PX :The Demon-Human war ended when the Immortal Demon King was defeated by the Sword King, Monkey King and Phoenix Emperor. * 7815 PX :Baldrick Draigad stepped down as the Demon Lord and handed the position over to the Demon Emperor, Halquza. * 7973 PX :Rakuzen Sambire is born as an orphan. * 7989 PX :Rakuzen Sambire received the Demon Eyes: Controller and became a demon. * 7893 PX :Rakuzen Sambire began to use his controlling magic eyes to control people's bodies. Word of his strange controlling magic spread quickly and the Rodfox Kingdom sent its army to kill him. However, Rakuzen took control of the armies and made them kill each other. * 7894 PX :Rakuzen created the Enslavement Department in RodFox Kingdom by bribing the nobles. After it was established, slavery became a regular thing and he earned the title Slavemancer. * 8061 PX **Indra Chand is born. **Lakshmi Sangaram is born. * 8079 PX :Indra Chand and Lakshmi Sangaram got married. * 8080 PX :The Chand family hired a housemaid, Mariana. Phoenix Rising * 8081 PX, 27th of Mardan :Lakshman Chand was born to Indra Chand and Lakshmi Chand. * 8088 PX :Lakshman turns seven-years-old on his birthday :He begins his training under his father and his mother wanted him to learn magic as well. So, in search of an appropriate teacher, she stumbles across Sumara Manjuvad and enlists her into teaching her son magic while convincing her husband to let their son train under her. * 8091 PX :Lakshman became ten-years-old that year :He and his friend, Stuart, were attacked by a Twin-Headed Ceberus monster while they were on their visit to the forest near their living area. Lakshman allowed his friend to escape in order to alert the adventurers while he fought with the monster and after some time, finally defeated it with the help of a cat. Soon, however, Lakshman was attacked by another of the same monster kind and he, along with the cat, were knocked out and it ran off to attack the town. He regained consciousness later on and hurried to town and saw the monster had increased in size and was difficult to fight. Seeing his father wounded badly and seeing all the death surrounding him, Lakshman flew into a rage that activated the Four Seals of Darkness and allowed him to use a portion of all of it at the monster, defeating it and falling unconscious again. * 8093 PX :Lakshman turns :Ondine Monahasara became Lakshman's Spirit Slave when she failed to attack him and almost drowned due to lacking the ability to breathe underwater, like all Water Spirits. Hey Water Spirit village elder, Elder Rodrack, scolded her for failing the Spirit Guardians and asked Lakshman about her being his slave, to which Lakshman accepted. During this time, he also visited the forest to play with the Water Spirit and the only cat he met in the forest. :Lakshman met Felix Phoron for the first time when the Phoenix Emperor visited their home and learnt of his friendship with his father, Indra. A while later, Felix healed Lakshman from a grave injury he received after encountering two Serprad Demon Warriors. Afterwards, they were attached by a mutated Two-Headed Cerberus which almost defeated Lakshman. That's when Lakshman activated the Phoenix Blade for the first time and using Sealing Slicing Wave, he destroyed the monster once and for all. Later, the sword took on the form of a child a little younger than him and allowed him to call her Tetra. :Sumara Manjuvad departed from the Chand family on his birthday once he passed the Saint Magic Test. Later, Lakshman took to training kids in his village and later, he received the letter about Felix attending the Trail of Betrayal. After winning a tough battle against his father, Lakshman was allowed to go in his place to help Felix. Along the way, he got trained with the sword by the Sword King, Darian Ronald and close combat fighting by Monkey King, Hanuman Monkaggy (Rumble). * 8094 PX **Along their journey to Floria Kingdom, Lakshman met the Scientific King, Wolfnestine and the mighty Death Titan, Sevedant, who is the 5th of Nine Pillars of Power. Upon discovering Felix had fled and gone into hiding, the group stayed at a hotel. After certain events, Lakshman bought Emilia Serabell, who became his Human Slave. This also the time the Decisive Player awakens to support him from the background. **Afterwards, Lakshman meets Felix afflicted with a corrupting curse and after curing it, he is informed of being the new Phoenix Titan after 8000 years. Tetra finally told them the truth of there being four seals placed to suppress his full Phoenix Titan powers and thus far, only two had been unsealed. **Then, Felix and Sevedant trains Lakshman to prepare for the Battle of Prematria. On the day of the tournament, a demon invasion begins and it is led by the Demon Emperor, Halquza. At death's door after taking point blank Death Ball, he broke the second last seal and awakened 50% of his full powers as Phoenix Titan. With his awakened power, he transformed into a blonde spiky haired warrior and he proceeded to kill the Demon Emperor. **After returning home, he met the cat, but it had taken on a human form and called herself Cantia Camdra. Later, the head of the Camdra Beast Clan and tribesmen arrive to take her back when they were suddenly interrupted by Ondine, Tetra and Emilia. Soon, they were joined by Lakshman and after much talk, the leader decided to leave Cantia in Lakshman's hands before returning back into the forest. * Around 8095 PX :Wolfenstine invented the Crystal Clocks. * 8097 PX **Felix admitted Lakshman into Astral Academy. There, he meets Venezuela Sargold, who eventually falls in love with him after finding out he is the Phoenix Titan. He goes with her to meet her apparently chosen fiance, who was Adebola Gramstone, the princes of Mardana Kingdom. There, he insults the prince by calling him a man who uses the money of his father instead of spending his own money. Later, he meets a ghost spirit called Spectra that haunts the room he lives in, the same room she was killed in 100 years ago. She tells him to later acquire the Sacred Spirit: Demon Slayer that sealed herself underground. However, the Demon Dragon King abducts Lakshman and the Demon Slayer for his selfish reasons. **Adebola Gramstone angrily ripped his heart out, which nearly kills him. Decisive Player sacrificed his life and in the process, saved Lakshman while passing on a great amount of knowledge and wisdom. **A fierce battle ensued between Lakshman and the suicidal Demon Slayer, but with the help of his lovers and Spectra, she changes her mind and forms a Contract Seal with him. Happy at her finding a new partner, Spectra moved on to the Higher Plane. Later, Lakshman defeated Razzel with the help of the Sword Titan, Dominic Rutherford and they became friends. **After returning to Floria Kingdom, he killed Adebola and bringing the war between Mardana Kingdom and Floria Kindom to an end. Once he recovered from his wounds, which took a while, Lakshman left for two years of training in the Phoenix Training Sanctuary. * 8097 PX - 8099 PX **Lakshman began training to suppress the Voice of the Phoenix, which turned out to be an evil entity **He formed a contract with an Eternal Phoenix called Phylex and a Spirit Dragon called Draga **He Trained under 1,500 times gravity **He Learnt several new techniques while inventing some on his own * 8099 PX, 30th of Mardan :The girls graduated from Astral Academy and on the same day, Lakshman returned from two years of training. He immediately got involved in a fight between one beast man and his henchmen as they were in the process of emptying the house of a family. That's when Lakshman learned of the Slavemancer's existence. * 8099 PX, 2nd of Julio :Lakshman and the girls visited Indra and his family by traveling on his Contracted Familiars; the Eternal Phoenix and the Spirit Dragon. * 8099 PX, 3rd of Julio :Indra gave a letter from Sumara Manjuvad that arrived two years ago, stating that she achieved Magician King rank before returning to Bazaraka Continent. Lakshman returned to Floria Kingdom separately from the girls to visit Wolfnestine and told him a list of things to be made later. He returned to the castle to be met with members of the Shambasa Religion, who told him to abandon marrying multiple wives. When an argument broke out, Lakshman used Elemental Coated Armour to take down one of the followers and clearly stated he will fight against their false beliefs. * 8099 PX, 13th of Julio :Lakshman married Venezuela through a royal wedding. * 8099 PX, 20th of Julio :Lakshman married Ondine, Tetra, Silvera, Emilia, Erza and Cantia through a simple wedding. * 8099 PX, 33rd of Julio :Lakshman and his wives moved into their newly constructed house on the land they own. * 8099 PX, 34th of Julio :Lakshman received an invitation to the Slavemancer's party. * 8099 PX, 38th of Julio :Lakshman and Felix go to Slavemancer's party and met up with Darian Ronald, Hanuman Monkaggy and Dominic Rutherford. There, an argument between them exploded and a standoff ensued with the entire guests were controlled into attacking him. This was stopped by the Paralyzing Swords technique, used by Dominic. After returning from the party, the Slavemancer ordered the death of Lakshman. * 8099 PX, 39th of Julio :Lakshman's family was visited by the God of Energy, who informed Lakshman of his past and explained to the girls about them being the Destiny Queens. More about the gods is also explained on his visit. * 8099 PX, 40th of Julio :Lakshman informed the people of his kingdom of his desire to abolish the slavery system. * 8099 PX, 1th of Augustine **All four kingdoms receive threatening letters from the Slavemancer. **Lakshman had a talk with the soldiers that quit the army and throguh pationate words, convinced them to join back in. * 8099 PX, 11th of Augustine **Slavery is officially abolished in the Floria Kingdom **Lakshman gave away 1,000 gold to each person enslaved in Floria Kingdom **Dominic challenged Lakshman to a battle * 8099 PX, 12th of Augustine **Lakshman and Dominic fought, with Lakshman being the victor **It was revealed Dominic and Shalany are lovers in secret * 8099 PX, 13th of Augustine :That night, Lakshman and his family were attacked by the Demon Extermination Squad. It is soon found out that they were sent there by the Shambasa Religion to eliminate Lakshman by labeling him a devil. His family was also targeted for elimination due to being in contact with him, which angered him to fight against them with all his wives and two familiars. The fight was won when he was forced to kill their leader and scared the rest of them into fleeing the battle. * 8099 PX, 14th of Augustine :All sages of Shambasa Religion were arrested and after using Wolfenstine's potion: Noitophturt, the sages admitted using the Demon Extermination Squad to eliminate Lakshman. As such, they were held responsible for attempting to kill the king of Floria Kingdom. * 8099 PX, 19th of Augustine :The Shambasa Religion official lost its position in all kingdoms and became one of the most hated religion for their deceit and false beliefs. At the same time of their fall, many other religions began appearing that are under close watch. * 8099 PX, 22th of Augustine :Lakshman was assaulted by a group of Deigra Beast Clan warriors in an attempt to kill him to save their families. Lakshman quickly defeated them and promised them his support as he orders the Phoenix Clan to attack the Slavemancer's mansion * 8099 PX, 29th of Augustine **Slavemancer's mansion is attacked by a group of Phoenix Clan warriors, led by Felix Phoron and Dominic Rutherford. Afterwards, they find out the Slavemancer was holding the princess of Rodfox Kingdom, Shalany Jagabadasen, hostage before kidnapping them right in front of both Felix and Dominic. Learning of this, Lakshman immediately went to rescue her by flying on the Eternal Phoenix, Phylex. Upon their return, he opted to remain behind and take care of the assailants while Phylex took Shalany safely back to Floria Kingdom. Lakshman easily defeats the evil henchmen of the Slavemancer and soon, the two engage in battle and Lakshman comes out victorious. He was however stopped from killing the Slavemancer by a sneak attack by the Calamity Titan, who proceeds to absorb the Demon Eyes: Controller from the Slavemancer. **Calamity Titan and Lakshman immediately engages in battle and eventually, the Calamity Titan comes out at top. After killing the Slavemancer, he transforms into his Calamity Titan form to shock Lakshman. Wanting to reach the same power as his enemy, Lakshman attempted to transform into the Phoenix Titan: Final form, but collapsed from overexerting himself. **At that moment, his wives arrive at the scenes upon discovering he was in grave danger and they immediately proceed to heal him while they also fought against the Calamity Titan. It quickly became apparent none of them were a match against the power of his might and they quickly thought of escaping from there, but the Calamity Titan created a barrier that made it impossible to use teleportation spells. Finally, the Calamity Titan used two gigantic destructive dark balls of energy to destroy them, seemingly killing both Lakshman and the 7 Destiny Queens in the process. *'Around 8109 PX' : Lakshman and his wives reappeared in the world after sleeping 10 years in a Frozen Time barrier, which got destroyed by a monster's attack. * 8111 PX : The Phoenix Calamity War occurred, and this is when Lakshman fell through a void portal and ended up being summoned as a hero in the Alzard World as one of the Nine Heroes of Legends. * 8111 PX, 25th of Northus : Lakshman returned to his home world, Gamaknot World * 8111 PX, 26th of Northus ** The Chand family had an unexpected encounter with the last surviving Leviathan, who turned out to be Valerian Stormdrake, the last of his kind that had been in deep sleep since the ancient times of when the first Phoenix Titan lived. Turns out that his mother, Xavia Stormdrake saved her son from the clutches of Lagron's brother in the ancient times when he was performing a coupe on his older brother in order to take over the Dragon Clan. Sensing his hidden potential, Lakshman welcomed Valerian as the newest Storm Titan of the Nine Pillars of Power. ** After having lunch, the two depart and arrive first at Amaranda Lefrity to introduce their newest member. From there, they headed over to the Rutherford household, where the relatives of Dominic showed up while wanting to see him. As Lakshman questioned them, it turns out that they were there due to financial troubles and finally reveal that they had to leave their nephew at the orphanage because they were under tight financial constraints on their own and couldn't look after him as well as their soon to be born children at that time. ** TO DO * 8181 PX :The Phoenix Era ended and the Age Era began. Category:Timeline Category:Terminology